mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Library (DoC)
The library is a deck of cards in Might & Magic: Duel of Champions. The library can be consisted of: *buildings *creatures *fortunes *spells The library also consists of a hero and event cards, but they cannot be drawn. Instead, they are placed on the battlefield and cannot be removed. Each library must have exactly 1 hero card and exactly 8 event cards and at least 50 cards of any other type. The type of card is restricted, depending on the hero's magic schools and factions, although cards of neutral type can be placed into any library. The hero can place up to four copies of the card in one library. The exception are unique cards, where only one copy can be placed in the library. During the battle, the player draws one card from their library. They can also pay one resource to draw an additional card. If the player runs out of cards during the battle, they take one damage each turn. At the start of the game, one of the starter decks can be chosen. There are six factions from which a library can be chosen. These are: *Academy *Haven *Inferno *Necropolis *Sanctuary *Stronghold One can also buy the premade decks, which takes some gold and seals (which can be earned by playing against other decks). Gallery Haven starter deck.png|Haven starter deck|link=Haven starter deck Inferno starter deck.png|Inferno starter deck|link=Inferno starter deck Necropolis starter deck.png|Necropolis starter deck|link=Necropolis starter deck Sanctuary starter deck.png|Sanctuary starter deck|link=Sanctuary starter deck Stronghold starter deck.png|Stronghold starter deck|link=Stronghold starter deck Crimson Sands deck.png|Crimson Sands deck|link=Crimson Sands Clashing Tides deck.png|Clashing Tides deck|link=Clashing Tides Kieran's Torment deck.png|Kieran's Torment deck|link=Kieran's Torment Herald's Call deck.png|Herald's Call deck|link=Herald's Call Severed Fates deck.png|Severed Fates deck|link=Severed Fates Base set 2 - Academy deck.png|Base set 2: Academy deck|link=Base set 2: Academy deck Base set 2 - Haven deck.png|Base set 2: Haven deck|link=Base set 2: Haven deck Base set 2 - Inferno deck.png|Base set 2: Inferno deck|link=Base set 2: Inferno deck Base set 2 - Necropolis deck.png|Base set 2: Necropolis deck|link=Base set 2: Necropolis deck Base set 2 - Sanctuary deck.png|Base set 2: Sanctuary deck|link=Base set 2: Sanctuary deck Base set 2 - Stronghold deck.png|Base set 2: Stronghold deck|link=Base set 2: Stronghold deck Griffin Bane - Academy expert deck.png|Academy expert deck from Griffin Bane|link=Griffin Bane: Academy expert deck Griffin Bane - Haven expert deck.png|Haven expert deck from Griffin Bane|link=Griffin Bane: Haven expert deck Griffin Bane - Inferno expert deck.png|Inferno expert deck from Griffin Bane|link=Griffin Bane: Inferno expert deck Griffin Bane - Necropolis expert deck.png|Necropolis expert deck from Griffin Bane|link=Griffin Bane: Necropolis expert deck Griffin Bane - Sanctuary expert deck.png|Sanctuary expert deck from Griffin Bane|link=Griffin Bane: Sanctuary expert deck Griffin Bane - Stronghold expert deck.png|Stronghold expert deck from Griffin Bane|link=Griffin Bane: Stronghold expert deck Sins of Betrayal - Academy expert deck.png|Academy expert deck from Sins of Betrayal Sins of Betrayal - Haven expert deck.png|Haven expert deck from Sins of Betrayal Sins of Betrayal - Inferno expert deck.png|Inferno expert deck from Sins of Betrayal Sins of Betrayal - Necropolis expert deck.png|Necropolis expert deck from Sins of Betrayal Sins of Betrayal - Sanctuary expert deck.png|Sanctuary expert deck from Sins of Betrayal Sins of Betrayal - Stronghold expert deck.png|Stronghold expert deck from Sins of Betrayal Puzzle deck Academy.png|Academy puzzle deck|link=Steam puzzle: Gazal deck Puzzle deck Haven.png|Haven puzzle deck|link=Steam puzzle: Jezziel deck Puzzle deck Inferno.png|Inferno puzzle deck|link=Steam puzzle: Ignatius deck Puzzle deck Necropolis Seria.png|Necropolis (Seria) puzzle deck|link=Steam puzzle: Seria deck Puzzle deck Necropolis Mother Namtaru.png|Necropolis (Mother Namtaru) puzzle deck|link=Steam puzzle: Namtaru deck World Champion 2013 pack.jpg|World Champion 2013 pack (contains Road to Paris championship's winner's deck)|link=World Champion 2013 pack Forgotten Wars Haven deck.jpg|Haven premium deck from Forgotten Wars Category:Duel of Champions